Innocent and Unforgettable Xmas
by DemonGirl-Setsuna
Summary: It's xmas eve, and InuYasha decides to spend his human time in Kagome's time. But when he hits his head and loses most of his memories, will he ruin her holiday with her family or will she have the best holiday ever?
1. Chapter 1

Innocent and Unforgettable X-mas

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

I'd like to say Merry X-mas!

Here chapter 1!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 1

-----------------------------------

Kagome packs up her supplies while humming 'Deck the Halls'.

"You are not allowed to leave me here alone tonight!", InuYasha shouts.

Kagome stops humming as she looks up at him, "Stop complaining, InuYasha. Why don't you stay the night in my time?", she asks, '_This should be an interesting chirstmas_', she thinks.

"I won't have to earn my keep like last time, would I?", he questions.

"No, of course not! It's just friends and family partying for the night", she explains, "The only catch is you'll have to wear clothes from my time", she adds.

"Fine, fine! Let's go!", he exclaims, walking towards the well.

Kagome shoulders her backpack and hurries up to walk beside InuYasha, and she grabs hold of his hand.

A blush spreads across his cheeks, '_She's holding my hand again and I'm enjoying it too! My demon blood is already beginning to ebb away!_', he thinks as his blush darkens.

'_It it just me or is InuYasha actually blushing_', Kagome thinks.

They jump into the well, to the present day era.

-----------------------------------------------------

In Kagome's Time…

In the Shrine Courtyard…

"I better not have to cut my hair short", he argues.

"You won't have to, unless you want to", Kagome states, then stops walking when she notices someone standing in front of the Goshinboku.

The woman looked about in her early 20's, her waist-length raven-black hair was tied up in a high-ponytail, she wore black 3-inch heeled mid-shin high boots, a grey trench-coat style winter jacket that reached down to mid-shin; an inch or two above the top of her boots, and small gold hoops in her ears. She was staring at the bare spot of the tree, with a carry-on suitcase hanging from her shoulder.

"Can I help you, miss?", Kagome asks, quickly jamming a base-ball cap onto InuYasha's head; covering his ears.

The woman turns to face them, her blues eyes gleaming in the light from the setting sun.

"Is that you Kagome?", she excitedly questions, "You've grown since the last time I saw you!"

Kagome gives her a clueless look.

"It's me, your cousin; Karin", she adds.

"Karin? I thought you were studying in Kyoto", Kagome gasps.

"I graduated last year and I'm now working as a doctor, here is Tokyo", Karin replies.

"So does my mom know you're here yet?"

"I only just got here five minutes ago, but you know how much I like staring at this tree", she says, pointing to the tree.

"While we were growing up, you was always attracted to the bare spot of the tree", Kagome states.

"So who is that?", Karin asks.

"Oh, Karin this is InuYasha. InuYasha this is my cousin; Karin", she introduces.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Both Kagome and InuYasha deeply blush.

"He's not my…"

"I'm not her…"

"…boyfriend", they say at the same time, their blushes darken.

"I see", Karin coolly says, fully understanding their reactions, '_They love each-other alright_', she thinks.

"So which side of Kagome's family are you from?", InuYasha asks, finding his voice.

"I'm the daughter of her mother's brother", she replies, "Also it is polite to remove your hat when you speak to a lady", she adds.

The color drains from his face.

"Uh, Karin I don't think…", Kagome began.

"I don't care if he's a hanyou and that his ears are hidden underneath the hat", Karin remarks.

InuYasha stares in disbelief at her.

'_How did she know_', he gasps.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: What did you think? Please review!

Catch you readers next time in chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Innocent and Unforgettable X-mas

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

I'd like to say Merry X-mas!

Here chapter 2!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 2

------------------------------

"How did you know, Karin?", Kagome asks.

"I can tell by his aura", she shrugs, "Now, uncover your ears", she demands.

InuYasha reluctantly removes the hat; uncovering his ears.

Karin gently grasps one of his ears and rubs it; hard enough to feel the velvety soft fur, but soft enough not to cause discomfort. She then traces the edge of the ear with one finger.

"A dog hanyou named; InuYasha, son of the great dog demon; InuTaisho, and Princess Izayoi", Karin whispers.

"What was that you said?", he asks.

"I was only repeating something I read a few years ago, about a hanyou named InuYasha born to a princess and a powerful dog demon, during the Heian Era", she replies, "But was stated that it was a legend, not and actual event", she adds.

"It's good to chat, but could we continue it inside the house; it is freezing out here!", Kagome exclaims, rubbing her arms.

"Oh, you're right! I'm sorry", Karin apologizes, "Shall we head inside?"

---------------------------------------

Inside Kagome's House…

"Come on, InuYasha. You have to change your clothes", Kagome says, tugging on his arm.

InuYasha could only groan in response.

"I'll help too", Karin volunteers, following them into the other room.

After ten minutes, several 'It doesn't go on that ways', two sits and a few 'Oh my's' from Karin, they come out of the room.

InuYasha is dressed in a red sweater, blue jeans, and white socks on his feet.

Karin who had finally removed her jacket during that time was wearing a knee-length black skirt with a maroon sweater. She couldn't help but giggle at the fuming hanyou as he sat down.

InuYasha didn't want to transform in front of Kagome's family, but she made him promise he would.

He watches the sun vanish behind the horizon through the window. His body pulsates in time with his heart-beats, his silvery-white hair darkens to mid-night black, his gold eyes darken to violet, his dog ears slide down to the sides of his head, lose their fur and round into human ears, then his claws and fangs shorten to normal human length.

He looks around at the amazed looks on Sota's, Kagome's grandfather and mother's faces, Karin was surprisingly calm.

"Wow InuYasha! I had no idea you could do that! How did you do it?", Sota exclaims.

"Sota, a half-demon has a time of the month when they turn completely human, meaning InuYasha won't return to normal until dawn", Karin explains to her younger cousin.

"Is that true InuYasha?", Sota asks.

InuYasha mutely nods.

A flash-bulb goes off in the room.

Everyone in the room turns to look in the direction the flash came from and sees Karin lowering her camera.

"What? I just had to have a picture of InuYasha for the scrap-book", she replies, looking innocent.

InuYasha quickly stands up, grumbling to himself as he heads towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going InuYasha?", Kagome questions.

"I'm going to take a bath!", he retorts, vanishing into the kitchen, and slamming the door to the bathroom.

(A/N: To get to the bathroom, he has to go through the kitchen. The toilet is in another room.)

--------------------------------------

Two Minutes Later…

Inside the Bathroom…

InuYasha finishes rinsing his body before slowly climbing into the tub.

"How did she know that about hanyous?", he sighs.

After soaking in the hot water for five minutes, he slowly and carefully climbs out of the tub.

He slips on the boxers Kagome gave him to wear, as he bends over to pick up his jeans, Kagome's cat; Buyo, leaps onto his back, clawing scratches into the flesh.

InuYasha hisses in pain, then the fat cat jumps off.

"You fat lazy ball of fur, when I get my hands on you, I'm going to…", he is cut short when he steps onto a bar of soap while chasing the cat and falls forward, and sees a blast of multi-colored lights as his head collides with the edge of the tub.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

Catch you readers next time in chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Innocent and Unforgettable X-mas

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

I'd like to say Marry X-mas!

Here is chapter 3!

Please Enjoy!

Side-note: I was bed-ridden yesterday, because my dorm-room was freezing and I got sick! Which is why I didn't update!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 3

-------------------------------

"InuYasha, what was that noise? Are you alright?", Kagome worriedly asks, pounding on the door.

When she receives no answer, she slides open the door to a shocking sight; InuYasha laying face down wearing only boxers, a small puddle of blood pooled by his head.

"InuYasha!", she screams, running over to his side.

"What's wrong?", Karin questions, standing in the doorway.

"InuYasha slipped and hit his head on the bathtub", she explains, as her cousin walks over to her side to examine the injury.

"Is it bad?"

"Go get the first aid kit and the little black case from my suitcase", Karin orders.

Kagome quickly grabs what she was told to get, while Karin drags InuYasha into the den with a facecloth tightly pressed to his wound.

Karin carefully cleans the wound with a damp washcloth, then gingerly bandages his head after giving him a shot of pain-killer.

"How is he?", Kagome asks.

"He's sleeping comfortably now, the wound wasn't too deep", Karin replies, "But I won't know the extent of the injury until he wakes up", she adds.

"InuYasha…", Kagome whispers, gently stroking his cheek.

"I'll check on him in five minutes", her cousin states.

"Sure", she quietly replies, listening to InuYasha's soft breathing.

'_She's so worried about him_', Karin thinks, leaving the room.

----------------------------------------

Thirty Minutes Later…

Kagome silently watches over InuYasha as he sleeps.

"How is he, sis?", Sota asks.

"He's still unconscious", she replies, gently brushing her fingers against his lips.

InuYasha suddenly starts to stir.

"Sota go get Karin!", Kagome orders, sending him running to go get their cousin.

"Inu…Ya…sha?", she questions, as his violet eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Kagome…", he blinks.

"You shouldn't move", she warns, as he tries to sit up.

"What happened?", he asks, wincing in pain after putting a hand to his head.

"You slipped on a bar of soap and hit your head on the tub", she replies.

"Where is my shirt and pants?", he questions, with a blush on his face.

"Here they are InuYasha", Kagome says, handing the sweater and jeans to him, slightly puzzled as to why he was blushing.

"Thank you, Kagome", he politely thanks, slipping the clothing on.

'_InuYasha thanking me, without an attitude or insult. He isn't acting normal_', she thinks, even more confused.

"Is something wrong?", he sweetly asks.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright, InuYasha?"

"I feel fine", he innocently replies.

"You'll probably return to normal when your demon blood returns in the morning", she loudly whispers to herself.

"What demon blood?", InuYasha asks in a innocent, yet confused tone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

Catch you readers next time in chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Innocent and Unforgettable X-mas

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

I'd like to say Marry X-mas!

Here is chapter 4!

Side-note: You readers are about to learn how much of his memories he lost!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 4

----------------------

Kagome stares at him in disbelief.

"Oh dear!", a voice says from the doorway.

Kagome turns to find Karin standing in the doorway with a hand coving her mouth, having heard the last part of the conversation.

"Karin, I think…"

"I know, I think so too", Karin says.

InuYasha looks clueless.

"InuYasha, I want you to follow the tip of my pen with your eyes only", she states, moving her pen slowly in front of his face, "Good", she then checks the dilation speed of his pupils with the flashlight part of her pen, "Reaction speed is normal", she whispers.

"So?", Kagome asks.

"Kagome I need to speak with you", Karin says, leading Kagome off to the side, "In private", she sternly says to InuYasha when he tries to follow them.

He nods in understanding, staying put.

"So?", Kagome repeats, when they're out of his hearing distance.

"It's possible he has amnesia, but I can't tell the full extent until I ask him a few questions".

"What can I do to help?"

"Tell me everything you know about him, his age, parent's names, what his parents were like, where he met you, and friend's names", Karin states.

Ten minutes later, after writing down the information from Kagome. She sits in front of InuYasha.

"Now InuYasha. I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer them the best you can, Ok?", she explains.

"Yes, I understand", he nods.

"Your name?", Karin asks.

"InuYasha".

Karin writes a check-mark on her paper.

"Last name?"

"Don't know".

Writes a question-mark.

"Age?"

"15 years old".

Writes an X-mark.

"Mother's name?"

"Izayoi".

Check-mark.

"Father's name?"

"Don't know", he says.

Question-mark.

"What was your mother like?"

"She was kind to everyone and everything, until she died", InuYasha replies, with down cast eyes.

"When did she die?"

"When I was five years old", tears stream down his cheeks.

Karin check-marks twice.

"Your father?"

"He died when I was still a newborn".

She check-marks.

"Friend's names?"

"I can't remember".

X-mark.

"Where did you meet Kagome?"

"Under the Goshinboku on her 15th birthday".

"Ok", she check-marks the paper, "Last question; How do you feel about Kagome?"

"Karin!", Kagome exclaims, blushing.

InuYasha lightly blushes.

"Well?", Karin asks.

His blush darkens.

"I…", he stammers.

"Hmm?"

"I l…love her", he quietly replies.

"I can't hear you".

"I love Kagome!", he blurts out, his face turning completely dark red.

Karin writes a big check-mark on the paper.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

Catch you readers next time in chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

Innocent and Unforgettable X-mas

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

I'd like to say Merry X-mas!

Here is chapter 5!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 5

-----------------------

"So, what is the verdict?", Kagome asks, her face still red from embarrassment.

"His type of amnesia doesn't have a name, but I'm going to call it; miss-placed era amnesia, meaning he thinks he is from this era", her cousin explains, "He should return to normal in the morning, hopefully".

"Okay", she quietly whispers.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"We could have some fun with InuYasha", Karin replies, an evil smirk on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Camera, mall, and an amnesic InuYasha, you do the math".

"Blackmail pictures for later", Kagome guesses, catching on.

Karin just nods.

------------------------------------------------

Five Minutes Later…

In the Kitchen…

The girls walk in on a very shocking scene; InuYasha sitting in a chair with short hair, the clumps of long mid-night black hair on the floor and the sound of scissors snipping in Mrs. Higurashi's hand told them everything they needed to know.

His bangs were the same length it was always, but the truffs of hair that hung in front of his ears and the rest in the back was cut short.

Kagome was too stunned to speak, and Karin; never missing a moment, snaps a picture of him with her camera.

"What's wrong, Kagome?", he asks.

"Why did you cut your hair?"

"Because it made me look like a girl", he replies, "Why do you ask?"

"Because I like your long hair", she says.

"Oh, I'll just let it grow back", InuYasha states, smiling.

"Let's go to the mall!", Karin suggests.

"Sure, let's go", he agrees.

---------------------------------

At the Mall…

"So you're saying you haven't bought Kagome a gift yet?", Karin asks, sitting across from InuYasha in the food-court.

"Yeah, I don't know what to get her", he whispers, blushing.

"I'll take you shopping later", she says.

"Here's the burgers", Kagome states, sitting at the table and sets down the tray.

InuYasha blush darkens.

"What's with him?", Kagome asks.

InuYasha helplessly looks at Karin.

"Who knows?", Karin lies.

------------------------------------------

An Hour Later…

Karin leads InuYasha away from Kagome to a store.

"Where are you going?", she asks.

"I have to talk to InuYasha about something!", her cousin replies, continuing pushing him along.

"Alright!"

"So what's up?", he questions when they reach the back of the store.

"It's time to buy a gift for Kagome!", Karin smirks.

He deeply blushes and nervously gulps.

After five minutes of searching, they find the prefect gift, paying for it and having it gift-wrapped, Karin tucks it away in her pocket.

"So what did you guys talk about?", Kagome asks, when they returned.

"Nothing much, just checking to see if InuYasha regained any of his memories", she whispers.

"And did he?"

Karin shakes her head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

Catch you readers next time in chapter 6!


	6. Chapter 6

Innocent and Unforgettable X-mas

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

I'd like to say Merry X-mas!

Here is chapter 6!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.6

----------------------

At Kagome's House…

"We're home mom!", Kagome calls, as she walks in the front door, followed by InuYasha then Karin.

"Would you three like some cookies, I just made a fresh batch", Mrs. Higurashi says smiling, with a plate full of cookies in her hands.

"I would, Aunt Suka!", Karin exclaims, pushing her way past Kagome and InuYasha to take the plate of cookies from her aunt and disappears into the living-room.

Kagome and InuYasha remove their sneakers by the door, then they head towards the living-room to get some cookies before Karin ate them all.

They brush against each-other in the doorway, causing them to momentarily blush.

"Ah, mistletoe!", Karin sang, sitting at the coffee-table with the plate of cookies in front of her.

Kagome looks up and finds the sprig hanging over their heads from the doorway, she blushes a darker shade of red than before.

"You know what that means?", she continues to sing, smiling.

"Huh?", InuYasha utters, completely confused.

Karin makes a kissing noise with her lips, causing him to blush a shade of red darker than Kagome's.

"Pucker up!", she says, watching them grow flustered.

InuYasha gently grasps Kagome's shoulders, his blush darkening and his breathing coming out in shaky gasps.

He gulps, before leaning forward and brushing his lips against her lips, then deepens the kiss.

As he pulls back, he let's out the breath he was holding and looks off to the side, as if ashamed of what he did.

Kagome is speechless at the fact of how well he kissed her.

"Cookies?", Karin asks, holding out the plate.

---------------------------

Three Hours Later…

InuYasha lays curled up on the floor; passed out from a sugar coma.

"It's amazing that he ate 3 dozen cookies", Karin says, looking across the room at him.

"InuYasha always had a healthy appetite", Kagome states, covering him with a blanket.

"He looks so innocent when he's asleep".

"He always looks innocent when he's asleep; it's surprising that the way he sleeps is nothing like when he's awake", Kagome remarks.

"That cocky and rude?"

"You have no idea".

Karin sets down a small plate of cookies and a glass of milk on the table.

"What do you expect, he's a guy", Karin says.

"You always know what to say, Karin", Kagome replies, "So do you think he'll return to normal in the morning, and I mean not just his demon blood, but his memories as well", she adds.

"Hard to say".

"I hope he does", she says, gently stroking his forehead, wiping a stray hair from his face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

Catch you readers next time in chapter 7!


	7. Chapter 7

Innocent and Unforgettable X-mas

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

I'd like to say Merry X-mas!

Here is chapter 7!

Please Enjoy!

Side-note: Karin meant to say, "What do you expect, he's a guy", because that is what he is. She doesn't see him as different from a normal human being, meaning she is treating him equally to herself, not lower; like those noblemen did when he was a child! Half-demons have feelings too you know!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 7

-----------------------------------

Near Dawn…

Kagome creeps silently into the living-room from her room. She sits next to InuYasha and watches him sleep.

"You're so cute when you sleep", she whispers.

InuYasha slowly blinks his eyes open, "Did you just call me cute?", he asks.

"I did and it's true too", she replies, lightly blushing.

He blushes at her statement.

"Kagome, I love you with all my heart and soul", he admits.

"Honestly?"

"Uh-ha!", he nods.

InuYasha gently takes hold of her hands, "Kagome, when I'm without you there is a void in my life; my soul", he adds.

"InuYasha…", she gasps.

"Kagome…you're the other half of my soul, the love destined for me. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you", InuYasha states, cupping her cheek.

Kagome pulls him into a hug, "You shouldn't worry, you won't lose me. Because I love you and I won't leave you", she whispers.

"Kagome…thank you", he quietly replies, hugging her back.

Karin leans in the doorway watching the couple, not saying a word.

"Look InuYasha, the sun is rising", Kagome says, watching the sun peak over the horizon.

He turns his head towards the window, the sunlight shining on his face.

"Beautiful, isn't it?", Kagome comments, turning to look at him.

He glances at her, the sunlight made him look ethereal; like a fleeting dream.

"Yes the sunrise is beautiful, even more beautiful with you here", he replies.

Kagome blushes at his words.

(A/N: Who knew he could be such a romantic. I did!)

"Kagome…", he whispers.

"Hmm?", she utters, looking at him.

He sincerely looks into her eyes, just before his body suddenly pulsates causing him to hold a hand to his head. His hair turns from mid-night black to silvery-white and in a matter of seconds his hair grows to butt-length, he tightly closes his violet eyes and when he reopens them; they're golden and glazed over, his teeth lengthen into fangs and his nails grow into claws, then his ears travel to the top of his head, point into dog shape and sprouts velvety soft fuzzy white fur.

"Inu…Yasha?", she asks.

He looks at her with glazed eyes, then falls forward and before he hits the floor, Kagome catches him in her arms.

Karin walks over to them, and checks him over.

"Is he…?"

"He's fine", Karin replies, "He only passed out".

"Good", Kagome sighs, cradling his head to her chest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

InuYasha lost the painful memories of his childhood, which is why he is so innocent and nice to Kagome. Just think about how InuYasha would act if he never was picked on growing up for being a hanyou!

Catch you readers next time in chapter 8!


	8. Chapter 8

Innocent and Unforgettable X-mas

By. DemonGirl-Setsuna

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!

I'd like to wish my readers a Merry X-mas!

Here is the last chapter to this story; chapter 8!

Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything belonging to Rumiko Takahashi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 8

-------------------------------

An Hour Later…

InuYasha slowly opens his gold eyes.

"InuYasha…?", Kagome questions, as he slowly sat up.

"What Kagome?", he growls.

"Do you remember what happened to you last night?"

"I was chasing your fat cat when I slipped on something- I think you call it soap, and I hit my head on the tub", he replies, hissing when he touches the still very tender spot on his noggin.

"Anything else?", Karin asks.

"No, I was unconscious the whole night!", he shouts.

The girls look at each-other and Karin starts laughing.

"What's so funny?", InuYasha questions, growing annoyed.

"You weren't asleep", she answers, putting the prints of the pictures she'd taken in front of him, "As you can see, you were very much awake".

He stares at the pictures in disbelief, "Who said it was alright to cut my hair?", he angrily asks.

"You did", Karin replies.

InuYasha goes back at looking at the pictures in disbelief, and when he got to the picture Karin took of him and Kagome kissing under the mistletoe; he turned completely red in the face and looked like he was going to pass out from shock.

"I…I…I…", was all he could say around the lump in his throat.

"Yes, you kissed her", Karin says.

"But…when…did…I…", he starts.

"Well InuYasha, after you hit your head, you developed amnesia until your demon blood returned", she explains.

"Oh…", he whispers, still blushing.

"Yeah, Santa came!", Sots exclaims, running into the room.

"Calm down Sota, we can't open presents until mom and grandpa get here", Kagome says.

Ten minute later, Mrs. Higurashi and grandpa walk into the room.

"Mom, can we start opening gifts now?", he asks.

"Sure Sota, go grab a gift and hand it to who it goes to", his mother replies.

He grabs a small box wrapped in red wrapping paper with gold-ribbon, he looks at the tag.

"Who's it for?", Kagome asks.

"It's for you, sis", he says, handing the parcel to her.

"Who could it be from?", Kagome confusingly questions, looking at the tag, "It's from InuYasha!"

InuYasha turns completely dark red, including the insides of his ears.

"I wonder what it could be?", Karin says, smirking.

InuYasha glares at Karin, knowing fully that she took advantage of his amnesic state.

(A/N: He guessed!)

Kagome slowly tears the paper and ribbon off a silver box and when she opens the box; inside it sat a gold heart shaped locket with the words 'I Love You' engraved on the front.

"Open it", Karin insisted, being the only one who remembers the complete gift.

When she opened the locket, she found two pictures inside; one of InuYasha as a hanyou and the other was one of InuYasha as a human.

Suddenly InuYasha finds Kagome flinging herself against him to hug him tightly, whispering, "Thank you", over and over again into his chest.

He softens his heart to hug her back, not caring who saw him hugging her, "You're welcome", he whispers, then looks over at Karin and mouths 'Thanks' to her.

She winks to him in response, then mouths 'You are welcome'.

"Merry Christmas, InuYasha!", Kagome exclaims, when she detached herself from him.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Kagome", he says, "And Merry Christmas to you; Kagome's family".

"Merry Christmas, InuYasha", Karin, Sota, Mrs. Higurashi and grandpa say.

'_When I catch that fat cat, I'm going to make him regret digging his claws into my back_', InuYasha thinks, smirking to himself, as he holds Kagome closer to him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: I love the reviews I'm receiving for you readers! (is handed an envelope) I just got a letter in the mail! There is no return address, strange. (opens the envelope and InuYasha jumps out) Kahh! InuYasha! What are you doing here!

InuYasha: I think you forgot to have Karin explain how she knows about a hanyou's weakness.

DemonGirl-Setsuna: How could you know that? I never told anyone! That is only known in my head!

InuYasha: You're a fan fiction writer, any story involving me I would know the details.

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Then you would probably know what I'm doing to you in my un-posted story I'm working on.

InuYasha: No, I don't.

DemonGirl-Setsuna: (Smirks evilly) You know nothing! Now for being rude to me, I'm going to have to punish you!

InuYasha: (Runs) Nnnooooo! (Disappears in a puff of smoke)

DemonGirl-Setsuna: (Walks over to where InuYasha vanished and picks up an InuYasha plushie) Now I'm going to punish you by cuddling you! (Hugs him)

InuYasha: (Thinks) Why is it always me?

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Here is the rest of the chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Karin, one question is bugging me", Kagome says.

"What is it?"

"How did you know about InuYasha's weakness?", she asks.

"When I was studying in Kyoto, I was interned in a doctor's office, and I had to make house calls. Some of the children I treated were hanyous", Karin explains.

"There is more, isn't there?", Inuyasha states.

Karin nods, "Their families were treating them badly, punishing them for no reason, they thought their children were cursed or a curse on the family. I fought to get them from their families, and won, but the first foster care home they were put in was just as bad as when they were home".

"What did you do?"

"I fought again and won again, and the children are happy with their new foster mother", she replies, smiling.

"Why are they so happy? What if they new foster mother starts treating them badly as well?", InuYasha snorts.

"She won't, because she is a hanyou as well. Come to think of it, when I was talking to her about my family, she told me of a group of people who saved her from her grandfather, I think she knew you two, cause she described a girl in a short kimono and a dog hanyou, and she told me their names were, Kagome and InuYasha", she says.

"What is the woman's name?", Kagome asks.

"Her name is Shiori", Karin replies.

"Shiori lived to see this era?", Kagome questions.

"Uh-ha!", she nods.

MERRY X-MAS!

THE END!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DemonGirl-Setsuna: Well? What did you think? Please review!

That is the end of the last chapter; I hoped you all liked it!

Merry X-mas to you all!


End file.
